Seishirou and the Great Feed Subaru Caper
by Evil Asian Genius
Summary: Seishirou is a man with a mission. Subaru is a man ducking flying food. Together, they’re…crazy.


Title: Seishirou and the Great Feed Subaru Caper

Summary: Seishirou is a man with a mission. Subaru is a man ducking flying food. Together, they're…crazy.

Monday, 2:31 PM

It started with skittles.

Subaru stood up shakily, his legs unresponsive from hours of kneeling. The spell had worked perfectly, clearing the newly constructed building of residual negative energies, but it had taken almost three hours of perfect stillness and concentration. He wiggled his toes to make sure they were still there.

A strange shadow flicked by overhead. Subaru looked up curiously, and there, a black silhouette against the bright sun, was Seishirou, standing on a girder.

Wordlessly, Seishirou tossed a small object at him. Subaru caught it before he realized what he was doing.

"Wha…" Subaru blinked, and looked back up.

Seishirou waved, a little sarcastic gesture of his hand, and disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

Subaru looked at the object in his hands. It was a packet of skittles. Tropical.

He shrugged and opened up the packet. There were stranger things in life.

Skittles weren't half bad.

Tuesday, 5:45 PM

By the next day, it had progressed to ice cream.

Subaru stood patiently in line at the subway station, waiting to pass through the gates to catch the train home. He was watching a little girl chatter to her mother about her new dolly when suddenly, something caught him by the wrist and half-spun him around.

Startled, he nearly jumped. By the time he calmed down, he realized he was holding something cold in his hand.

Subaru held up the crackly green packaging to eye-level. 

"Melon bar?" Korean melon ice cream.

Subaru shrugged, and unwrapped it. No use in letting it go to waste. He licked the green popsicle thoughtfully, while he looked around the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a tiny flash of pink. Turning his head, he found a petal of sakura floating down toward him.

He caught the petal in his hand, and looked at it curiously.

Melon bar was very, very tasty.

Wednesday, 11:32 AM

On the third day, it had escalated to sandwiches.

Subaru was feeding ducks at the park. He sat on a bench near the big pond, sunlight glinting off the water, when it happened. As he tossed bread at the ducks, a small paper package came flying over, landing neatly at his feet.

He picked it up and opened it.

A tuna salad sandwich, with sliced tomatoes and lettuce on wheat bread.

Subaru looked around suspiciously. 

Then he looked up.

There, standing on a branch of a massive maple tree, was Seishirou. He waved and smiled before disappearing, this time melting into the shadows of the leaves.

Subaru wondered what possessed Seishirou to feed him.

For a moment he considered feeding the sandwich to the ducks too, but it smelled good, and he realized he hadn't eaten since…well…since that melon bar yesterday.

Subaru took a hesitant bite.

It had mustard in it. Subaru finished the rest, and fed the crusts to the ducks.

Thursday, 9:43 PM

Subaru spent the day looking for food falling from the sky. Particularly since a packet of pocky had landed in his lap as he sat in the train earlier. It had come flying through the air through an open window. He wondered how Seishirou had managed that feat, since the train was moving at a steady sixty miles per hour.

He checked his watch. He still had almost fifteen minutes before he had to get to his assignment. It was getting late, and the streets were emptying out as he walked along toward his destination

At precisely 9:45 PM, Subaru came to a stop at a particular intersection and stopped, waiting for the light to change. 

That's when it happened. 

A young woman on a bicycle came flying at him, skidding to a halt before him.

"Ah! White coat, black shirt…do you happen to be Sumeragi Subaru?"

"Y-yes." Subaru looked confused.

"All right! I made it in time! Okay, this is for you." The girl handed over a styrofoam container. It smelled good.

"Me?" Subaru took it hesitantly.

"Yeah, I work for the teriyaki place down the street," the girl said gesturing with her thumb. "Delivery in 30 minutes or your money back." 

"Ah…I see." The package felt heavy in his hand.

"Never got an order like this, but I sure got tipped real well," she grinned at him. "Oh yeah, and I was supposed to tell you. 'Make sure to eat your vegetables, Subaru-kun,'" she quoted.

"Um…thank you." Subaru blinked. He opened the top of the styrofoam container. Inside were grilled strips of chicken, white rice, and some steamed vegetables. It looked as good as it smelled. Maybe even better.

"See ya later, dude! And your boyfriend's really hot too!" The delivery girl shouted as she rode back down the street.

Subaru twitched.

The vegetables looked delicious. There was even a sauce packet. 

Friday, 8:05 AM

Subaru yawned, and opened the front door.

There, on top of his newspaper, was a little white and blue paper bag, neatly folded at the top.

Holding it close was a sticker. A pink sakura sticker. Subaru rubbed his eyes, unsure of how awake he was.

He picked up the bag and the newspaper, and walked back inside. Sitting down at his dining table, he opened the bag.

It was a muffin. And a little note.

"Bran. Regularity is important, you know."

Subaru plucked out the note, crumpled it in his fist, and tossed it into the garbage can. The muffin nearly followed it.

Friday, 12:00 PM

On his way out the bank, a magician in a top hat and tuxedo accosted Subaru.

Wryly, Subaru watched as the man went through a vast array of card tricks and sleight of hand. He wondered if all magicians tried to charm their audience into submission, because toward the end, he found himself smiling faintly.

"And now, the grand finale!"

The man pulled of his top hat, revealing that it was empty. Moments later, with a twirl of his wrist, he deftly pulled out a small package.

"For you, sir," the magician waved, bowing to the little crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk around Subaru.

Subaru looked at the box curiously and opened it.

Inside was a bento, a simple meal of rice, fish, and some mountain vegetables. Included was a pair of lacquerware chopsticks. They were black with pink sakura.

Subaru shook his head.

Friday, 7:30 PM (on the dot)

Subaru had just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" He wrapped the towel around his waist, and heedless of the fact that he was dripping all over his floors, he made his way toward the front door, all the while wondering who in the world would be calling at that time.

He half-hoped it was Kamui. That would teach him to call before showing up.

Instead, it was Seishirou. With a bouquet of sunflowers. Smiling.

Subaru nearly slammed the door in Seishirou's face.

"Ah, Subaru-kun!" Seishirou had managed to catch the door with the tip of his shoe before it could close all the way. "I thought I'd drop by while I was in the neighborhood…looks like I've caught you at a good time?" Seishirou gave Subaru what to Subaru's eyes looked like an appreciative once-over with his eyes. It was damnably hard to tell with those sunglasses.

"It's never a good time with you." Subaru replied, as he tried to shove the door close. Neither it nor Seishirou would budge, so he gave up.

"You'll break my heart, if you're not careful," Seishirou said lightly, as he walked inside Subaru's apartment.

"Right." Subaru crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Just come to see if my Subaru-kun's got some time in his busy schedule to come and have some dinner."

"No."

"Please?" Seishirou, for all intents and purposes, sparkled with that word.

"Get out." 

"Oh, you're really making this difficult, aren't you?"

"You should have thought about that before you started throwing food at me." Subaru muttered, as Seishirou made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you have a vase?"

"Does it look like I'd own one?"

"Ah, here it is."

Subaru closed his eyes, and counted to ten. Backwards. It was getting bizarre.

"How do you know I have a vase?" Subaru asked Seishirou suspiciously once he returned, the sunflowers beaming happiness at him from their new home.

"Because I gave it to you. You don't remember, do you?"

"No."

"Oh, you're so cruel. I left it there last year, on your doorstep. Pink carnations."

Well, that cleared up a mystery, Subaru thought. He had woken up one morning to find that there was a vase of long-stemmed pink carnations on his doorstep. The neighbors had been gossiping for days.

"So how did you know it'd be in my kitchen?" Subaru realized.

"That's my secret." Seishirou replied, with an amused quirk of his lips. Subaru silently resolved to move.

"Well?" Subaru said expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Leave. Now." 

"Oh, I couldn't leave my Subaru-kun here like this. You're going to catch your death if you walk around half-naked like this," Seishirou said, hooking one finger on his left side of his sunglasses and pulling them down to reveal his good eye as if to better appreciate Subaru's state of undress. "Your towel's slipping."

"Gah?" Subaru looked down. At the last moment, he caught his towel as it fell and went skidding back down the hallway toward his bedroom.

Seishirou grinned.

Friday, 8:15 PM

"You have a reservation." Subaru said, his voice deadpan as he sat down at the table. It was a very nice French restaurant, one that Subaru vaguely remembered hearing about as being quite the place for hot dates. He repressed an urge to break something, starting with Seishirou.

"Of course, Subaru-kun. I always make reservations in advance," Seishirou said as he sat down across from Subaru.

"How did you know I'd come with you?" Subaru said irritably, remembering Seishirou's strategy to get him here involved alternate bouts of pulling or pushing.

"I thought I'd rely on my charm and good looks," Seishirou replied.

"I don't see any menus." Subaru frowned.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Everything's already been arranged for in advance," Seishirou replied with a smile. "Don't worry, just enjoy."

"Ah." 

Friday, 9:00 PM

"I don't want any dessert."

"Oh come now, Subaru-kun. They make such lovely pastries here."

"I'm completely full." This was true – Subaru had gotten out of the habit of eating regularly, and a four-course French dinner definitely stretched his capability, much less his stomach. "You even made me have some of your coq."

"Ah, that was delicious, wasn't it?"

Subaru nodded, begrudgingly. "It's good, once you get used to the flavor. I think I like coq au vin." 

Seishirou simply smiled.

Friday, 9:53 PM

"Thank you for dinner," Subaru said. The slightest trace of a smile brushed his lips. Seishirou almost raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're very welcome."

"And thank you for walking me home," Subaru added. Seishirou noted the tiny intake of breath as Subaru stifled some emotion. Ah, there it was. The vaguest hint of pink in his cheeks.

Seishirou pulled off his sunglasses, tucking them into his coat pocket. 

"Does this mean I get a kiss good night?" Seishirou smiled, leaning forward, his arms trapping Subaru against the door of the apartment.

"W-w-w-what?!"

"As an end to our little date." Seishirou explained as he tilted his head forward.

"Did you just do all of that to try to get me in bed with you? The skittles? The dinner? The melon bar?!" Subaru's eyes flared with anger, as he shoved Seishirou back.

"No."

Subaru glared at Seishirou.

"Fine, yes. But you've become too thin for my tastes. A little flesh on you would give me more to work with." Seishirou said, with an exaggerated sigh.

"Get out of my sight." Subaru began furiously unlocking his door. "Before I kill you."

"Yes, yes, I know…but why don't you have a sandwich first?"

"OUT!"

With that, Subaru slammed the door behind him. Seishirou heard the sound of locks snapping into place.

"Ah well," Seishirou mused to himself, as he walked out the apartment building. Outside, he could faintly make out the hint of stars beyond the city lights. "At least I kept my promise, Hokuto-chan. Happy birthday, Subaru."

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon and X 1999 belong to CLAMP.

Thanks: Inspired by Xandra, who also suggested the end about a promise to Hokuto. Thank you! Also, thanks to Geoduck for prereading, and the line about bran. ^_^

Author's notes: I know that Seishirou wouldn't know what Subaru's birthday is. It's just a blatant plot device. :p

Food notes: Melon bar! Get some now! eng.ht.co.kr/export/productdetail.asp?productno=41&pcode1=2&pcode2=3

Thank you for reading! C&C may be sent to cori_ohki@hotmail.com For more fics, try Rainkitty: www.squidkitty.org/eag/


End file.
